


Good to be bad

by Tomhiddles_edits



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Original Female Character - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhiddles_edits/pseuds/Tomhiddles_edits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I post this fanfic also on wattpad</p></blockquote>





	1. The back alley

You walking home alone at night. Your just getting off work you work at a night club there was a mob that go there ever Friday night you knew some of them. But you never met the boss he was always in the back room, you was walking Down this dark alley it was a faster way home you heard something but you didn't stop to hear what it was. Then you seen someone in a dark corner he stopes you he came out of the corner. 

"Can I help you?"

He came up to you he had on a suit and a hat he didn't say anything at first. You stated to step back but he grabs you 

"let me go." 

He wouldn't let you go 

"is ok I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to give you this." 

He gave you your phone you forgot at work then he finally let you go. 

"Thank you. Who are you?" 

He didn't say anything he just started to walk away. 

It was morning. You was getting up to get something to eat but your phone started ringing it was your boss at work. He want you to come in early tonight you said ok. It 8pm you start to get dress for work when you got done you took a taxi to work. You arrive to work and there's a lot of people standing outside the club waiting to go in. You go around the back there are guys standing by the door to the club but you knew them from the mob. You get in and you see the man that gave you your phone last night he looks at you but you look away and walked to the bar 

"hey where is the boss?" 

You ask the bartender 

"he's not coming in tonight. So I'm your boss tonight now go get them chars set up" 

you roll your eyes and went to the table to set up the chars but you heard someone in back of you.

"God you scared me." 

It was him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I'm michael by the way" he kiss you on the hand. And walked away you got done setting up the chars then you let everyone in. And you let the guys in from the back they all went into a room where no one else couldn't go. You went to the bar to get a drink 

"jessica. you know you can't do that" 

the bartender said 

"it's just one I need it. I'm going to be here all night." 

Three hours pass a lot of people stated to leave you went to go clean some tables. Then you had to use the restroom but you pass by the room where the mob was in you heard them talking about something you couldn't really hear what it was about. 

The door started to open. One guy came out 

"I'm sorry I drop something by the door." 

He looks at you then walked to the bar. The club was about to close the guys came out the back room when the last guy came out it was the boss. But you couldn't see how he looked 

"I'm about to go. Make sure you lock up" 

you got done cleaning and locked all the doors. You stared walking home but a car was driving really slow behind you. Someone grab you from the alley he put his hand over your mouth 

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. Just let them pass first." 

They went pass and he remove his hand from your mouth you was calm because he said he wouldn't hurt you. 

"Who was that?" 

He didn't say anything "thank you again. Last time it was my phone now this" he stated to walk away but he stop 

"be careful. Goodnight"


	2. An old friend

It was the next day. You don't get up till later because is a Sunday is the after noon. You finally got up you went to the kitchen to get something to eat but there was a knock at the door. You went to go answer it 

"HEY! How you been?" 

It was an old friend of yours you haven't seen each other in a year. 

"hey I been good I guess. How did you find out where I live?" 

she started to look around your place "someone told me. Nice place you have here" 

"And who it this someone?" 

"Some guy I ran into at the hotel I'm staying at. Dose it matter who it was?" 

"Yes you could of call me first. I have the same number" 

she went into the living room and sat down. You offer her a drink but she said no 

"so why are you here?" 

before she answered you. Your phone started ringing it's an unknown number you don't answer it you just put your phone back down. 

"Well I'm here just to see an old friend. Maybe we can go hang out like old times" 

you knew she really wasn't here for that. But you said ok anyway "alright then. We can go out tonight" 

"Oh no I can't. Is my night off work I want to relax"

"Come on. Just to get drinks"

"I said no. I have work tomorrow"

"Yea tomorrow night. You have all the time to relax" 

you really did want to go out but you know your boss would get mad if you was late for work. 

"ok we can go out but not for a long time. Now let's go" 

you get up to go get dress you needed to go shopping for a new outfit. You and your friend leave the house and there's a car siting outside the same car from last night. You call for a taxi you both got in 

"who is that?" 

"Who is who?" 

"Nothing. So where are we going tonight?" 

"I was thinking we can go downtown. That would be awesome" 

you hated going downtown even tho you live right by it 

"I hate going there. That's why I only go ever 3 weeks" 

your friend looked at you funny 

"really. Come on we are going downtown right now" 

you two going there only to shop 

"yea but going out at night in downtown New York. is not my thing" 

you two finally arrive to the shop. you go in and look around but you didn't find anything that's your style but your friend finds the perfect dress for you. 

"I can't get that. Look at the price I don't have money like that" 

"Then what are you going to wear. Just try it on." 

you went to go try on the dress. It was perfect on you but you still couldn't buy it you got out the firing room. and you ran into this tall man wearing a black suit 

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." 

He turned around 

"is alright darling. I shouldn't be standing here I was looking for someone" 

you looked at each other for a second. 

"I should go now. Bye" 

you walked back to your friend. you looked back to see if the man was still there but he was gone 

"took you long. And I see you looking at that man he was handsome right?"

"Yea I guess." 

You put the dress back and left the store but the man that you ran into. came out the store behind you and he stopes you 

"darling you left your bag. I just wanted to come give it to you." 

You don't remember buying anything from the shop. 

"I don't think this is mine"

"Just take it. Nice meeting you darling." 

You and your friend looked at each other "what was that. and nice meeting you do you two know each other." 

"Kind of ran into him in the shop." 

you and your friend got into a taxi to go back home. You took a look in the driver's mirror and you seen that car again. You arrive home you payed the driver then you started to walk up to your door but the car was there again. 

"you go in I'll be there." 

You walked up to the car. and the window started to go down 

"who are you? and why are you following me?" 

the man didn't say anything. he just pull the window back up you got inside your house and went to your bedroom. you took your shower and putted your make up on your friend was done getting ready. 

"are you done?"

You just had to put on your dress. You open the bag the man gave you from the shop 

"is that the dress I told you to get?" it was. You put it on "this is perfect." 

"Ok let's go now" you grab your keys and left "I hope this night go great"


	3. The club

You and your friend made it to the club in downtown. there was so many people waiting to get inside but that's when you seen him the guy that got you the dress earlier. you went over to where everyone was waiting to get in then the tall handsome man came up to you and your friend. 

"hello darlings. you two look lovely tonight, so many people tonight come follow me" 

you and your friend follow the man in back of the club. to get in before anyone else 

"I'm tom by the way" 

"I'm jessica and this is my friend Jennifer" 

he took you inside the club. then took you and your friend to the bar 

"two drinks for these beautiful lady's" he give you your drinks "have fun darlings." 

you and your friend sat down that's when everyone else started to come in. you two started talking about the old things you did before. but a guy comes up to you two 

"hello jessica" 

you heard that voice from somewhere before you look up to see who it was 

"michael what are you doing here."

"This is my club. I was hoping you come here someday." 

"Well I'm here now. is a really nice club." 

he sat next to you and tom sat next to your friend. michael got back up to get more drinks 

"if you have your own club. why do you go to the one I work at." 

He looks down and smile 

"so I can go see you. and that's where my boss go to just to get away from here." 

"Who is your boss?" 

"Don't matter who he is. What dose matter is who are you?" 

You laugh a little and tom and your friend went to go dance 

"what do you want to know?" 

"Well what do you want to do with your life. I know is not going to be working at that club all your life."

"No is not. I always wanted to be a dancer." 

"Really. what kind of dancer?" 

you was about to tell him but that's when his boss came in he had to go 

"ok I guess we talk later." 

he kiss you on the hand then left. you and your friend get more drinks now both a you are drunk the club was about to close. And you both was about to leave but Michael stopes you 

"hey I just wanted to know. would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" 

you didn't understand what he was saying because you was to drunk. 

"Yea sure would love to." 

then you kiss him on the lips and got in the taxi. 

It took an hour to get home. You made it home you got in and went right to bed but your phone started ringing it was an unknown number again. you put your phone back down and went to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------  
It's the next day. you have an hangover you get up from bed to take something for your head then there's a knock at the door. you open it but no one was there then you look down there are flowers you pick them up and went back in. there is a letter on the flower you open it and read it.

"Dear jessica It was nice talking to you last night I can't wait for our date tomorrow night I hope I get to know you more till then LOVE M" 

You smile and put the letter down. but you pick up again and looked where it said date tomorrow night. Then you remember you was drunk last night but forgot what you said to him. Your friend wakes up she went into the kitchen to get something to eat. 

"what happen last night?" 

"What you mean? we went out had some drinks danced and went to sleep with some guys.haha no joking we just had fun oh and your going on a date with that guy michael." 

"Yea that's the part I want to know. I said yes." 

Your friend nodded. you got up to go get ready for work "I should have just stayed home yesterday to relax" 

you took a shower and got dress 

"I'm going now. see you later." 

"Alright bye."


	4. The date

You get to work. you was running a little late your boss was mad he told you to go get the chars from the back room. you went to go get them and six guys come into the room 

"why are you in here?" 

You just stand there not saying nothing 

"I..I just came to get these chars I'm sorry." 

you was about to walk out but they boss came in. 

"who is this?" 

then michael comes in 

"this is a friend of mine. she works here." 

Michael took you out the room 

"was that your boss?" 

"Yea it was. just don't go back there again." 

you nodded and went back to work hours went by. the club was about to close your boss already had left you was the only one there. but the guys was still in the back room they finally came out they went outside in the back. you finally left you was about to walk home but they stop you 

"what's your name sweetheart?" 

you tell them your name then the boss comes up to you. he touch you softly on the face 

"I have to go home now." 

You was about to walk away but he grabs you by the arm then michael comes 

"just let her go." 

he let go and you ran away michael went after you 

"stop following me. what do you want from me?" 

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you was ok. my boss can be like sometimes."

"I can't go on that date with you. I'm sorry I just can't." 

after that you just left you made it home you got in. and went to bed. it's the next day there's no work today you get up to make coffee your friend is still asleep you didn't want to wake her. your phone started ringing it was unknown again but you finally answered this time 

"hello who is this keeps calling unknown." 

"I just want to tell you. that we will be seeing you soon." 

You hang up and put the phone down real fast your friend walked into where you was. 

"is everything alright?" 

you nodded and got up then went to your room 

"so where are you and michael tonight?" 

"I'm not going out with him" 

"Come on why not? I think he is a really nice guy." 

you didn't say anything else you started to get dress 

"I need to go to the store. you want anything?" 

your friend say no then you left you got to the store you was looking around trying to find something to cook tonight. but you ran into a tall man 

"I'm so sorry. I need to look where I'm going next time." 

you look up and there he is again 

"is you again." 

"Yes. tom nice running into you again darling. have a lovely day." 

you look back at him and he looks back to you. you smile and turned back around you got what you needed for dinner you got home and went into the living room 

"michael what are you doing here." 

"I just wanted to know. can we still go on that date it's going to be me and you that's all." 

"Alright. but if we run into your boss or see him I'm leaving. let me go get ready." 

you got done getting dress. 

"You look beautiful." He kiss you on the hand and you smile 

"alright let's go. goodnight you don't have to wait up for me. bye."

\----------------------------------------------  
You and michael arrive at the restaurant. is a five star restaurant the waiters shows you two to your table michael pulls the char out for you. and you sat down the waiters ask if you wanted any wine. you say yes 

"this is to much for me." 

"I wanted to make the first date nice. just enjoy yourself." 

"Oh first date. I'm guessing there will more?" 

michael laugh and looked back down at his menu then you started to look in your menu. you saw the prices of the food 

"wow. really this is to much we should of just went somewhere else." 

he didn't listen to anything you just said. the waiters came back with your wine then you order your food. 

"so let me get to know you more. what kind of dancer you want to be?" 

"I love doing Ballet. I did it when I was a little girl but I stop going because my mother couldn't pay for the class."

"Sorry to hear that. you should go try out again." 

you and Michel talked for hours. when you got done eating you two went for a walk in the park 

"what do you do for a living?" 

he didn't answer that he just looked up to the sky. then looked back to you 

"do you wish sometime you can get away. like get away from all of this and live your life like you wanted to be, I can't have that." 

"Whatever it is you do. just leave they can't hurt you can they"? 

He looks away then looks back to you. Not saying a word then that's when you seen the car again.

"Who is that? they be following me all week and they been in the car outside my house. I went to go see who it was but they didn't say nothing." 

"Why did you that? we must go now is not safe here." 

"You and michael took a taxi. you arrive at your house michael told the taxi driver to wait took make sure you get in your home safe. you was about to go in but michael grab you by the hand.

"I had a great time tonight. maybe we can do this again sometime that's up to." 

You think for a minute. that he is in a mob he can be crazy or hurt you but. you think again you seen his true side of him tonight.

"Yea I would love to. maybe a movie next time Where no one can see us or find us." 

He smile. and said ok then he kiss you softly on the hand 

"Goodnight sweetheart." 

"Goodnight."


	5. The boss

It's the next day. And your phone started ringing you pick it up 

"Hello." 

"Good morning sweetheart." 

"Michael. how did you get my number I never gave it to you." 

"Your boss. anyway I just wanted to know can we meet up somewhere maybe get coffee." 

"Yea sure. I'll be ready soon." 

You get out of bed to get dress. you go into the room where your friend is sleeping but she's not there. then you go into the kitchen and the living room but still didn't see her you was thinking maybe she went out somewhere. you grab your money for the taxi you arrive at the cafe you pay the taxi driver. and you went over where Michael is standing but you see someone else with him. It was tom 

"Hey. you didn't tell me tom was going to be here." 

"Yea sorry about that. he didn't have anything to do so he came with me I hope that's ok with you?" 

"Yea is fine. let's just get our coffee." 

You three order your coffees. And went to go get a table tom pulls the char out for you then you sat down 

"So what's up. why did you want to meet up with me for?" 

"Just to talk that's all. and we need you." 

"Need me? need me for what?"

"You going to meet the boss tonight. he wants to talk to you it will be ok I will be there with you me and tom." 

You wasn't sure about this. last time you seen the boss he didn't look happy with you but you knew Michael and tom was going to be there with you 

"Ok I will go." 

"Alright. wear something that shows more skin and it have to be black." 

You finally got your coffees. you three talked for an hour then it was time for you to go Michael call a taxi for you 

"I will send a driver to pick you up at 8. See you tonight sweetheart."

You made it back home. you got in but still didn't see your friend you was hoping she was ok. you went to go take a shower then got ready you put on what michael told you to wear. you left out the house waiting for the driver he finally came. The driver comes out to open the door for you. you get in took a look around the driver got back in the car and took off. he was driving downtown that's where you going to meet the boss you finally arrive at michael's club. the driver opens the door for you tom was standing outside waiting for you. 

"you look lovely tonight darling." 

"Thank you. and you don't look bad yourself." 

You two go into the club there's not a lot of people tonight. just the mob and there dates you don't see Michael around anywhere tom took you to a table. he tells you to wait there till the boss wanted to talk with you. you waited for hours then you seen Michael come in you was so happy to see him. he smiles at you and walked pass your table he went to the back where the boss was. You was so nervous Michael came back him and tom sat next to you that's when then boss came up to your table. 

"Remember me?"

"Yes I do. I remember a lot of faces." 

"Good. I know we met before but not the right way. I'm benedict, benny for short." 

"I'm jessica. but everyone calls me jessie."

"Beautiful. for a beautiful woman let's get down to business shall we now you know this is a mob. we don't take shit from anyone yea we have rules but small ones."

"And why do you want me? I know nothing about mobs."

"You will learn. that's if you say yes." 

"Yes about what?" 

"About being in our mob. we could use a beautiful woman like you but if not then that's fine." 

"I'm sorry. I don't do them kinds of things you do is not me so I'm going to say no. I have to go now." 

You get up from the table but Michael grabs you by the arm. 

"It will be best if you join." 

"Michael no let me go. NOW!." 

he let's go. and you left you took a Taxi back home you made it back home. that's when you seen your friend outside with the guys from that black car you always see. you didn't know what was going on 

"What is going on here. where have you been and why are you with them?" 

"You ask a lot of questions." 

"What happen to you."

"Nothing happen. I join these guys they changed my life now they going to change yours. come with us." 

You was about to run in the house. but one guy stopped you. then Michael came

"Leave her alone. and leave now." 

They all left. Michael went over to see if you was ok he hugs you and gives you a kiss on the forehand. you go into your house michael took you to your room you both was lying on the bed. a tear came down your face 

"Everything will be ok. I'm here for you." 

Michael put on a movie to make you feel better. then you fell asleep. 

"Goodnight. sweetheart."


	6. Join us

It was midnight. you woke up in Michael's arms you had to get up to go to the bathroom. when you got done you went back to the room that's when you seen Michael siting on the edge of the bed. 

"Are you ok?" 

You nodded. and sat next to him but he got up he had to go take care of something. he left and you went back to bed you didn't get any sleep because you was to scared they will come back.the sun was rising you got out of bed you was about to get something to eat but there was a knock at the door. you looked to see who it was first "hey tom why are you here?" 

"Michael wanted me to come see if you was ok. are you?" 

"Yes I'm fine. thank you."

"You know if you join us. we can protect you from people like your friend."

"But the things you guys do. is not my thing I don't kill."

"we only do that to the bad guys. But you know it's good to be bad sometimes." 

"Yea that's what you say. I'm not joining you all sorry."

"Is alright. have a lovely day darling."

................................................................  
Tonight you have to work. you start to get ready then your phone start ringing it was unknown. you didn't answer it you grab your money and left. you arrive to work not many was there tonight you went to go set up chars but that's when you seen benedict coming in. you didn't see tom or michael just him you got done setting up the chars you went to the bar to get a drink. ben sat right next to you. 

"Hello love." 

"Hey. can I help you?" 

"No don't need any help but you do. I heard what happen at your place you know we can protect you." 

"Yea tom told me. But I don't need that I'm not joining you or them sorry."

"Is ok. You will change your mind one day when you go to Michael."

He left. you went outside to take the trash out that when you seen a white jaguar. no one was in it so you went up to it to take a look 

"You like it?" 

You turn around to see who it was. 

"You scared me ben. and yes it's a nice car but I would never drive something like this. don't have the money for it."

He got in the car. and opened the passenger's door 

"Get in love. let's go for a ride don't worry you can trust me." 

You wasn't sure about it. but you got in anyway he drove off he can tell you was nervous. 

"We should go back. My boss going to be mad at me for not being there."

"Just relax. I told him you was leaving with me."

You two arrive at Michael's club. it was no one there but you and ben 

"Would you like a drink?" 

"No I'm fine."

"No your not. have one just relax I'm not going to hurt you or anything just want to talk more."

You both sat at a table in the corner.

"Why are we here? and where is everyone else?"

"Everyone else is home or in London. and that's what I want to talk to you about."

"London? why do you want to talk about that?"

He got up to go get something. you was getting more nervous so you started drinking. he came back with a black suitcase.

"Now this is something that tells you a little about us. we call our selfs british villains everyone likes a british villain right?"

"Yea I guess."

"Our boss knows about you. that's why we been wanted you to join us."

"Boss? your not the boss and where is London in all of this."

"I'm the boss of Michael for now. we have a big boss the man that came up with the british villains. and London is where he is." 

You didn't say anything for a minute.

"So you want me to go to London with you. if I join no I can't I have this job and I finally got my own place I'm sorry I can't"

"You don't really want this job. and you will have a place to stay when you get to London but I understand like I said if you ever want to join go to Michael. now let's take you home." 

You made it home. ben open the car door for you he didn't leave yet he wanted to make sure you got in your home safe 

"Goodnight love."

**Author's Note:**

> I post this fanfic also on wattpad


End file.
